


Never Apart

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M, Marriage For Love, Over The Top Wedding, Same-Sex Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Gabranth and Larsa finally have their happily ever after.
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Larsa Ferrinas Solidor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	Never Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



Gabranth paced in his preparation room at the chapel. His decorative, detailed armor with etchings of griffins and various pompous designs moved smoothly even with how impractical it was. Even so, he’d managed to insert some rather blatant Landis customary garb into it, most notably the veil made of intertwined grass that mismatched his outfit, eye slots being the only thing he could see out of. Impatience was eating at him as he thought on the event that was to take place shortly.

_ Marriage _ . He and Larsa were  _ getting married _ . Officially, in a grand procession in the Archadian capitol’s largest church. It was the one where all previous emperors and empresses were married. Now, it would be the place where he and Larsa would be bonded forever.

It was breathtaking how  _ fast _ it was all going. Just the month previous Gabranth had finally made his way back to Archades from the Estersand after he was prematurely buried post-Vayne’s attempt to destroy Rabanastre. Once he had laid eyes on his precious liege, he  _ knew _ he could never leave Larsa’s side again.

To his surprise, Larsa felt the same way! Larsa had proposed to him on the battlefield, both of them bloodied from the fighting. How could Gabranth say no?

But now he was waiting. Waiting for everything to start. A lump was in his throat as he pondered that maybe Larsa would have doubts. That he would change his mind.

Gabranth growled as he shook his head. No. Larsa was wise and knew what he was doing. He wouldn’t change his mind on any kind of whim. It was happening. Gabranth and Larsa would be bound beyond what they had already vowed.

Gabranth tried not to think on the aftereffects of it all. They had already moved in together, sharing the vast wing of the emperor for their own purposes. Gabranth wasn’t used to such detailed, soft treatment. And waking up next to Larsa…

“Gabranth?” His head snapped up. To his chagrin, he’d had a slightly goofy smile on his face, one that the chapel assistant had seen if the sparkle in his eye meant anything. The assistant noted, “It’s about time to take your place at the back of the hall.”

Gabranth sighed through his nose. While he and Larsa had been able to get away with Larsa walking down the aisle in the previous ceremony, it simply wouldn’t have done to have the emperor being the one walking down the aisle in his own capitol city. Thus Gabranth would be the one walking down the aisle.

“Understood.” He picked up his elaborate bouquet from the stand nearby and followed the other man through the chapel to the back of the large, overly packed main room.

It was full of many of the high-class glass from all around Archadia, along with a few foreign dignitaries. Gabranth could see the ragtag misfits that were his brothers’ friends and allies on Larsa’s side of the room. Gabranth’s was composed almost entirely of the Archadian elite so they had places to sit along with a few choice soldiers that Gabranth had complete faith in and who stood by them during the Senate’s uprising. That included two new Judge Magisters, Flence and Marris.

The chapel itself was enormous. It was large enough to house around one thousand people. From every marble pillar garlands of wild flowers hung, trailing with white detailed tapestry of lace and even more flowers. The ceilings had flowing cloth hanging from the chandeliers and reaching out to each pillar. Candles were lit in patterns alongside the alcoves down the hall.

The open skyway, protected with a constant Aero glyph, let real sunlight shine down into the cathedral. The light simply made the entire place sparkle. Then again, it could have been a magical effect. Which one, Gabranth didn’t know. Looking around, it was an impressive sight. 

There was one thing...

To Gabranth’s surprise, the front of the altar was void of his love. Where was Larsa?

“Hello there.”

Gabranth looked to his left to find his groom walking up next to him. Larsa was wearing an elaborate combination of the traditional Archadian wedding garb, a bulbous frilly affair, and a rather fetching tailored tuxedo. The thighs poofed out with streams of lace, white leggings barely visible, leading down to overly complicated footwear. His top was also frilly, but had a double-breasted jacket which led into a small train. For one unfamiliar with Archadian garb, it would seem like a complete outfit. Somehow. Gabranth had to give kudos to the seamstress in charge of it.

There was one issue with seeing Larsa just then.

“Aren’t you supposed to be up there already?” Gabranth asked. “The groom isn’t supposed to see the ‘bride’ until they’re at the altar.”

“I couldn’t help myself. It’s rather hard to keep my eyes off of you.” Larsa gave one of his enigmatic smiles. “Besides, I made a change of plans.”

“Oh?”

“Oh yes.” Larsa held his arm out in a crook. “We’re walking down the aisle together.”

Gabranth balked. “What?!” He couldn’t help but to quietly protest, “Larsa, you  _ know _ why we had to do this as it was!”

“I thought on that,” his love noted. “And I realized that it set a bad precedent.” Larsa dropped his arm and took one of Gabranth’s hands into his own. “You see, we’re equals in this relationship. I value your opinion as highly as you value mine. I don’t want to start this off on the wrong foot. Why should I care about customs when I can have you by my side for eternity?”

“Larsa…” Gabranth wanted to argue that his role as the emperor was paramount. The image of them together, side by side, though, was simply too much. He wanted that more than anything. While he might argue about them being equal, in his heart he desired that more than he expected.

“So? Are you ready to be mine, fully mine, while I am yours?”

It was so, so good to hear that. To  _ know _ that.

Gabranth was ready.

He held out his bouquet and said, “Let’s share these flowers. Together.”

Larsa gave him his wonderful cocked smile. He took the bouquet in a hand, wrapping it around Gabranth’s own. “Yes. Together.”

Larsa made a motion with his free hand. The music started. Gabranth was intent on starting on the correct beat, but found himself stopping short as he took in the music.

It had been literal decades since he’d heard the song, it only being a faint memory from his childhood. It was unforgettable all the same. It was an old Landis song to celebrate a union of souls. Not necessarily a wedding, but commonly so.

Gabranth shot a glance at his groom. Larsa was looking forward with a sneaky, confident smile. Even so, Gabranth  _ knew _ he was behind it. His heart swelled with so much love that it formed a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow it down; all it accomplished was making a tear fall from his eye. Thankfully the veil covered the tears.

It was practical instinct that saw Gabranth move at the right moment. Larsa kept time, walking slowly and deliberately down the aisle. Gabranth looked around without moving his head. The elites looked scandalized, their shocked expressions nearly eliciting a chuckle from him. His few friends on his side looked pleased, a few even relieved for some reason. On Larsa’s side, the two children were commiserating amongst themselves while the irritable sky pirate and his Viera companion hid smirks behind their hands. Ashe seemed unaffected while Basch, even  _ more _ annoyingly, looked like he’d expected it all along.

Smug little…

Gabranth snapped back to attention as Larsa squeezed his hand. Right. This was supposed to be happy. He very intentionally began ignoring the crowd, instead focusing on feeling his love next to him.

They made their way up the steps to the priest who was waiting for them. If the change in plans took her by surprise, she didn’t show it. Unsurprising at her wised age. Well-practiced, she pulled out the ancient scroll that was only brought out for state weddings such as this and began reading while Larsa and Gabranth stood in front of her, looking towards her and the scroll.

It was drab. It was dull. It was a burden. But it was a burden he was sharing with  _ Larsa _ , which paradoxically stopped it from being a burden. Each word tied a ribbon tighter and tighter around them. It wasn’t just a figure of speech. Gabranth could  _ feel _ something pulling at him, like some kind of magic was taking effect.

It felt like forever and nothing later that saw her saying the words: “For now, and for always, you shall be bound as one. Even into the afterlife.” She seemed to judge the two of them as she murmured so quietly that it was likely only Gabranth and Larsa heard the part they skipped in rehearsals, “Do you accept the burden of eternity together?”

Gabranth blanched as Larsa went off-script with a flippant, “How could an eternity with Gabranth ever be a burden?”

The priest looked to Gabranth, then nodded with a sparkle in her eye. “Very well then. Kiss, and complete the contract.”

Now, finally, Gabranth turned to Larsa. The glow on his face was breathtaking. It made Gabranth fall in love with him all over again. Gabranth bent down and let Larsa lift the veil over his head. He couldn’t cover the tears, nor did he want to.

Savoring each second, Gabranth leaned forward and laid his lips lovingly on Larsa’s.

He shuddered as something warm flushed through him. It left as quickly as it came, leaving a glow in his chest. It felt...excited, happy, swelled with emotions almost too big for it. Belatedly, Gabranth realized that it was  _ Larsa _ . He could feel his love as surely as he felt himself. Gabranth pulled back to look at his love.

Larsa looked overwhelmed for a moment before he shook his head. His eyes were shining as he seemed to realize the same thing.

“Gabranth…” he murmured as the music started up for them to begin walking back down the aisle. “I’m so blessed to have you as my own.”

Gabranth took Larsa’s hands into his. “I’m far more blessed than you.”

A flash of irritation flew through the blob in his chest. It was quickly swallowed by even more warmth. “We’re  _ both _ blessed. No one can tear us apart now.”

Gabranth smiled as he simply felt Larsa inside him. “Never.”


End file.
